


Хогвартс

by 382, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Челлендж [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Gen, Hogwarts Houses, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Собрать под одной крышей таких разных учеников, объединить их в такие разные факультеты - это требует большой отваги! Мы тоже решили пуститься в подобную авантюру, только кулинарную, и собрали все факультеты вместе в одном торте!
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Челлендж [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151651
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Хогвартс

  
  
  
  


Смотреть рецепт (4 фотографии): 
       
  
  
  


  


    

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296551) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319372) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319888) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320152) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402238)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400423) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400996) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320350) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402598) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401293)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403252) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398467) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406996) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407548) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407770)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398665) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399253) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399808)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
